Case of the Living Doll - Book 1
by MarnieeD92
Summary: The story of a living doll and her owner undertaker.
1. The Doll Named Amalie

On the outskirts of London, there stood an abandoned building. It had been closed down for several years and was now desolate. The whole place screamed haunted and take caution when stepping through here. Not that anyone in their right minds would even dream of coming close to the place.

Even though I say that, at this very moment there were two people exploring the very place that other people wouldn't dare to enter, and if you ask me they were far from being sane.

They were, of course, the young earl Ciel and his demon butler Sebastian.

There had been several rumours about the building, and none of them were very pleasant.

Several people had said that screams could be heard coming from within the building, resonating throughout the nearby streets and other horrific noises sounded from there also. Squelching, sawing and even footsteps.

The thing was, no one had been seen entering or leaving the building in what seemed to be years. The place was completely abandoned.

The building had once been a factory, one that manufactured dolls of all shapes and sizes.

There were more rumours that surrounded the place and they were that the dolls, who appeared lifeless at first, had more life to them when you took a closer look; they were almost human.

It wasn't only that; there were also rumours of the dolls coming alive at night, and were seen wandering about the house, like it was the most normal thing in the world.

And now, at this place, Ciel and Sebastian were in this very building under direct orders from the queen. They were supposed to investigate the place and see if there was some truth to the rumours. At the moment, everything seemed quite normal about the place - at first glance anyway.

Once Ciel's uncovered eye had adjusted to the darkness, he took a closer look at the room and he came to a stop at the lone table in the middle of the seemingly empty room.

On top of the table sat a single doll. The doll had porcelain skin, that felt real to the touch, flowing ebony hair and half-closed hazel eyes.

"That's strange." Ciel strolled over to the doll and peered closer at her face. "It seems almost life-like."

"Yes, it's like she'll start speaking at any moment." Sebastian also looked at the doll and ran a gloved finger down her face. He drew his finger back, and he glanced at back at her perfect features.

Weird, it had seemed as though the doll had flinched when he touched her. But that couldn't be possible.

Was it true that these dolls were once human?

Several years ago, there had been talk of girls who were on the brink of death going missing, or beautiful girls disappearing from their homes in the middle of the night.

Perhaps this doll was one of those missing girls?

 _Anything was possible_.

"Should we take her with us? Maybe someone could tell us whether she was alive once or not?" Ciel half-asked Sebastian; he was mostly talking to himself, though.

"I know who would be the perfect person to ask young master." Sebastian smirked and held the girl/doll in his arms.

"You're not talking about _him_ are you?" Groaned Ciel.

"Indeed, I am." Chuckled the demon butler.

 _{{At the Undertaker's shop}}_

"Undertaker are you here?" Ciel knocked on the door of the Undertaker's funeral home and without waiting for a reply, waltzed into the room.

Coffins filled up the vacant space and specimen jars were lined up against the walls.

The young earl shivered at the sight, and ordered Sebastian to place the doll on top of one of the many coffins.

 _It's not like the girl/doll would mind right?_

Ciel jumped slightly when he heard someone stumble behind him. Spinning on his heel, he saw a certain grey-haired male slumped across his desk, as though he had just fallen over and landed on top of it.

Undertaker was indisputably a weird one and Ciel had seen plenty of eerie things in his short lifetime.

"Oh if it isn't the earl and his butler." Undertaker grinned an amused grin and pulled out a jar of what looked like dog bones. "And what would you like from me today? A coffin? Do you need me to measure you for one?" He chuckled maniacally to himself. He abruptly stopped when he glimpsed the doll sitting atop one of his coffins.

He bounced over to her and inspected every inch of her body.

"And what is this precious thing?" He grinned while still inspecting her. "She's simply marvellous."

"We encountered the doll in the abandoned building outside of town." Ciel reluctantly answered. "Have you heard the rumours about the old wax doll factory?"

"I have indeed." Undertaker wrapped an arm around the doll's waist and spun her round on the spot. He twirled a strand of hair around his finger and snuggled his cheek against her supple skin. "She certainly does seem human, doesn't she? It's almost as if she's alive. Or perhaps, formerly was." He felt the doll shiver at his touch and he smirked.

"We would like for you to preserve her here for a few days and examine her. Perhaps you'll discover something from her." Ciel picked up his cane and made for the door, "I'm sure you'll be able to figure something out."

"Just trust it to me." Undertaker grinned once again and accommodated the doll back atop the coffin.

After the earl and his butler had left, Undertaker turned back to the doll and sat next to her.

"You can hear me right?" Undertaker took a strand of her hair and bought it up to his lips. He pecked it lightly and let it rest against her shoulder once more. Anybody who was looking closely at the doll, might have been able to witness the slight blush that was now dusting her cheeks.

That wouldn't be plausible if she was genuinely a doll, _now would it?_

Undertaker might be seen as someone who only knows how to play around ,and be a little insane - or maybe he was a whole lot of insane - but he wasn't foolish.

He knew from just one look at the doll, that she wasn't just that. She was human, _or partly human_ , and she was very much alive.

It was now up to him to find out exactly how such a thing had happened, and how to undo whatever this doll-like state was.


	2. Little Dolly

A bell sounded as the Undertaker excitedly ran into his shop, a single hairpin in his hand. As usual all was quiet in the funeral home, although it wasn't just any silence: it was eerier.

As expected of a place that had nothing but coffins filling up the space; not a thing stirred and all seemed to be almost normal, that was until your eyes would come to rest on one thing that stood out.

The life-like doll.

Just like she was the day before, she was still sat upon the very same coffin and hadn't budged an inch. Not that she could, even if she desired to.

Undertaker being Undertaker, didn't feel the need to move her. He wanted to leave her out in the open for everyone to see. Seeing their reactions would be interesting indeed and hilarious.

The silver-haired man did like a good joke after all.

After taking off his outdoor jacket, he sat next to the doll and turned to face her.

She really was a sight to behold. Porcelain skin, hazel eyes that anyone could get lost in, and small lips that seemed almost tempting.

"Oh little dolly, you're just as beautiful today as you were yesterday." He laughed into his sleeve and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear with the other hand.

He lifted the hairpin, that he had set down just before taking of his jacket, and turned her slightly so he could braid her hair, after putting it in a bun he held it in place with the hairpin.

The hairpin was just as beautiful as the girl it now belonged to. Small, black roses were intricately woven round a red stone. It matched her ebony hair perfectly.

"I was right it does suit you." He chuckled and didn't fail to spot the blush that had risen to her cheeks.

Now he was definitely sure that she wasn't just an ordinary doll. Not that anyone would describe this girl as ordinary, mind you. This girl was definitely human, or had once been one.

 _Just how and why had she become a doll?_

The Undertaker was just itching to find out, and that was exactly what he was going to do now.

He rose to his feet and gathered up the 'doll' bridal style, then he carried her to his desk. He gently settled her down on it and preceded to take out his death scythe. All he had to do was make the tiniest of cuts, not enough to accidentally send her soul to the afterlife, though.

For anyone else it might've been an impossible feat, but seeing as he owned a funeral home, it wouldn't be too challenging for the Undertaker.

He lifted his death scythe and bought it down on her.

That was when something quite like film reels shot out of her body, weaving themselves around Undertaker and filling his vision with nothing but her memories.

 _Memories of what had exactly happened to her._


	3. Doll Uncovered

Soft music swirled round the room, almost erasing the sounds of laughter, clinking of glasses and the shuffling of feet that filled the room. As far as the eye could see people were dancing happily, eating their fill of rich and tasty delicacies, and just enjoying the party.

The smell of perfume and joy mixed together and created a smell that lingered in the air. Among the people that were swarming about were two people who looked the happiest. These two people were a woman, who looked no older than 18, and a young man who looked a couple of years older than her.

Then a few moments later Undertaker knew that this was their engagement party.

Off to the side there stood a man who was apart from the rest. At first glance. you would think he seemed uninterested, but if you looked closer you would see the green-eyed monster hidden behind those brown eyes of his - swirling with envy and malice.

Now you might think this is going to be your typical story of a man meeting a girl, she's already promised to someone else and the lovesick man would do anything to keep the sworn lovers apart. However, he took it a lot further and made sure they would never lay eyes on each other again.

Later that evening, as the air outside cooled and the owl began to begin it's nighttime serenade, there was a single man clutching a knife in his hand; a burning jealousy in his wretched heart, as he made his way to the manor that housed his beloved and her fiance.

All was quiet in the manor, as it was quite clear that no one was awake in the manor. Nothing stirred and nothing was amiss.

That was unless you saw the very man who was now seething with anger ,and the hand clutching his weapon shook even more. He didn't even think, he didn't even worry about making a sound, or that anybody who looked out of their windows at this very moment would see was what he was about to do.

He just acted on impulse, as he grabbed a nearby rock and lobbed it at a downstairs window; causing the glass to shatter and rain down on the ground before his feet.

A light flickered on in a room upstairs, which he assumed was the very room the girl he loved and her hateful fiance slept.

He climbed through the now shattered window, not caring if he got cut by the jagged pieces of glass and forged his way through the house, until he came to a stop outside of the room.

Soft footsteps could be heard as someone made their way to the door, clearly to investigate what all the commotion was and as the door opened, it revealed a tall, elegant man: just this alone made the monster within him to roar louder. Without another thought, he plunged the knife into the other males heart.

All the while, the girl behind him was too shocked to do anything - so she just stood next to the bed and wept, as soon as she saw the knife pierce the heart of the man she loved.

When the murderer had pulled the knife out of the man's body, so he could stab him again and again, a gaping hole could be seen. Blood poured out of the wound and pooled at their feet. The smell permeated the room and filled their nostrils.

The girl gagged and ran to her fiance, kneeling beside him she held him in her arms: not caring that the once white nightdress she wore, was now dyed a deep red. _A deep blood red._

Blinded with his rage and jealousy, the man didn't notice, the girl he would kill for, was now embracing her beloved and was somewhat shielding him with her body.

Blow after blow, stab after stab, slash after slash. His knife wouldn't stop, it didn't falter; not until he was satisfied.

Once he had calmed down, he looked at the sight before him and his eyes widened in shock and sorrow.

The girl, who had been shielding her fiance, had slashes here and there on her once blemish-free skin. Consequently, she was losing a great deal of a blood, and fast.

Her eyes swam and she became dizzy. Losing consciousness was something very near.

The man couldn't believe his eyes. No, he didn't want to believe it.

Swallowed by grief and a new found rage, he roughly grabbed the girl by the arm and dragged her out of the blood-soaked room and out into the street.

He felt her drop to the ground, and it was plain to see the girl had now lost consciousness.

Tears slipped down his face, as he gingerly picked her up, and took her to the one person who he knew could save her.

A person who could revive the dead, or near dead, and turn them into something that was less than human.


	4. Dolly Awakened

The man held the half-dead girl in his arms and ran. He ran until his lungs hurt every time he breathed in, and his legs felt numb. And just when he couldn't run anymore, he arrived at the very place that could help him.

It was a rundown factory on the outskirts of London, and it was run by a man who made human-like dolls. Or I suppose you could say they were dolls who used to be human. Some people believed it was to preserve their lives, and others just wanted a person to be with them forever: _these people were usually not in their right minds._

The man was instructed to lay her on an unused table, and he was told to come back in a few days to retrieve her; like she was just some object that he had taken to be repaired.

If the girl was awake, I would think she would've had some objections about that.

The factory owner got to work and soon, he had created the perfect doll.

Her skin looked as though it was made of porcelain, and her hair flowed down to her waist. Hazel eyes, framed by long black eyelashes, shone brightly - yet, they never blinked.

 _She was beautiful._

The owner waited the recommended days, and he waited some more. But the man who had brought the girl there never returned again.

Maybe he had gone completely mad and got himself killed. Or maybe it was he who had dealt the finishing blow.

Nobody knew.

So the ' _doll_ ' was left there.

She was put on display and never moved again.

That was until Ciel and Sebastian had encountered her and handed her over to a particular silver-haired man.

The very man who was watching from afar and smiling in glee.

You see, the story wasn't something that one should be smiling about, there was nothing joyous about the whole affair, but Undertaker found it amusing.

Now he knew how to turn living things into dolls and later, he would be the one to name them 'Bizarre Dolls.'

But for now he had a discrete task on hand and that was awakening the doll before him.

There was only one way he could think of, and that was to add new memories to the ending of the film. The film that was reeling out of her body.

The memories included events that should've developed in her life, after all she was far too young when she died, and there were memories that Undertaker was added in to.

Hopefully, this would work.

 _{{Back in the funeral home}}_

Undertaker carefully pulled out his scythe and assisted the girl into a sitting position.

There was nothing noticeably different about her, except from the twinkle that was now in her eye, and her skin looked less pale.

Undertaker twirled a strand of hair round his finger and bought it to his lips.

"Now my dear, what is your name?"

"My name is Amalie, Undertaker."


	5. Dolly, Earl & Butler

The tinkling of a bell sounded, followed by the tapping sound of a cane, as the young earl entered the Undertakers shop, swerving round coffins as he went: his butler closely behind him.

He started a little when his eyes roamed the room and came to a stop on a human-like silhouette, that stood out in the almost darkness.

This silhouette was in fact the human doll, who was still propped up in the same spot they had last seen her just weeks before. Had she been there the whole time? Didn't the Undertaker ever think of moving her somewhere else?

Not that they were complaining really. They needed something beautiful to look at. It was gloomy just looking at all the coffins and specimens that lined the walls. Compared to that, the doll was like a breath of fresh air.

A single candle somehow came to life, illuminating the dolls features and Ciel inched closer to her for a better look. She really did look as though she would start moving any second. _So life-like._

Little did the earl and butler know she could indeed move, even if it was only the basic movements.

Sure, Undertaker had altered her memories, or you could say he had added to them, so she could at least walk and talk. But her limbs had been stiff for so long, stuck in that doll-like state, that just walking more than a few steps tired her out.

Plus she felt more comfortable just sitting in the usual spot, watching Undertaker work.

Truly she was grateful to him.

For years she had been unable to move: just waiting in that old abandoned factory for someone to come to save her from the turmoil she felt. Also, she felt gratitude for the earl and butler, for they had rescued her and unknowingly introduced her to the Undertaker. If she could ever find the strength to talk a full sentence, she would be sure to thank them.

The earl reached out a gloved hand and felt her cheek. It was so astonishing how soft and humanlike her skin was. There was no doubt that this doll had once been human. He drew his face closer to hers. When he felt a slight breeze, as a hand landed on the dolls shoulder.

Ciel straightened up to see Undertaker with an almost sinister smile directed at him; he felt somewhat of a chill.

The Undertaker inched forward, so his arm was now resting on her shoulders.

"What brings you here?" He still smiled that sinister smile.

He strolled towards his desk and sat in the chair, clasping his hands in front of him. His smile had returned to its usual one of glee.

Ciel cleared his throat and answered, "we came here today, to ask you if you've heard anything about the illegal experiments that doctors have been performing?"

Undertaker thought about it and stole a glance at Amalie. Of course he was the only one who knew her name, (out of the people currently present anyway).

"In this line of work, you hear about many things. So it might be possible that I've heard some things about it."

"The experiments sound awfully similar to another case that has also cropped up. One that relates somewhat to the lovely doll there." Ciel looked inquiringly at her, "last time you said you would investigate how she came to be in this state, and the primary purpose of this visit is to ask what you had found out."

Undertaker shifted in his site and stood up. He waved his sleeves about as he walked, and explained most of what he had found in his investigations. He left out some of the crucial points.

It was more fun for them to find out for themselves. Not that he would let them touch Amalie in the first place.

As he finished explaining, he sat beside Amalie and played with her hair, noticing the blush on her fair cheeks as he did so. He smiled internally to himself. Her blushing face, her smiling face and knowing how soft and melodic her voice was, _was all his._

He purposely didn't inform the earl and his butler that Amalie could now move. For the moment he wanted her all to himself, and it all worked into his plans perfectly.

Ciel, who was seemingly satisfied with the information he had obtained, bid Undertaker farewell. Not before stealing one more glimpse of the charming doll. Then he motioned to Sebastian to accompany him outside.

Undertaker stood up and stretched before pulling Amalie to her feet. He picked her up bridal style, partly to save her strength and partly because be liked being so close to her. He strolled over to the coat rack and set her on her feet. He took a sleek black coat of the rack and helped Amalie to put it on and then put on his own. Not forgetting his top hat.

Then he pecked her on the nose.

"Come on little dolly we have work to do." He took her hand and exited the shop.

In the dwindling light, a newspaper could be seen on the desk, and you could just make out a picture of the newly built ship ' _Campania._ '


	6. Dolly Extra

_A/N: This is just an extra chapter before we return to the main story:)._

"Come on Amalie, try walking to me." Undertaker held out his slender hands towards the doll before him, a goofy grin plastered on his face.

Today had been a slow day in the shop and Undertaker and the Dolly were practising certain things.

Since Amalie had learnt to talk and has uttered the Undertaker's name, he had taken it upon himself to instruct her to appear somewhat human. Or return to what she once was, even if it wouldn't be like she was in the past.

How could a girl, who had in effect been in suspended animation, become anything like before?

How could she remotely resemble a human?

The outside looked human, but it was the inside that wasn't anything like that.

She was a doll through and through.

Although, slowly but surely, things were coming back to her and it was when she had finally been able to sleep, that the nightmares surfaced.

Nightmares of sinister hands coming out of the shadows, grabbing her, and luring her down into the darkness below.

Undertaker would keep her company on the sleepless nights, and by now they were inseparable.

Well, it wasn't like Dolly had anywhere else to go.

Undertaker was her sole hope. The sole hope in regaining whatever little humanity she had. _Buried deep._

Amalie glanced down at her feet and a look of concentration came over her, as she attempted to move forward. She elevated her foot and put it back on the floor.

Step by step she made her way towards the man she had given her life to. The man who meant more to her than anyone ever had.

Finally, after what seemed like a lifetime, she had made it to him. Undertaker had a look unlike himself, as he grabbed her round the waist and spun her round.

Laughing giddily, he placed her back on the floor and patted her head.

"Well done little dolly."

A blush rose to her cheeks as she smiled up at her saviour.


End file.
